See That Twerp Again
by and so on and so forth etc
Summary: Before leaving Vault 101, Jodie gives Butch her beloved BB gun to save his ma. Now, he's reflecting on how shit's been going since she left and how he's hell bent on returning the BB gun to his favorite little twerp. Butch/F!LW if you squint really hard.


A/N: Bleh. Don't you hate it when you fall in love with a name and then you meet someone in real life who has that name? Then when a mutual friend proofreads the story, they're like "Oh, did you base this on so-and-so?" And you're just like "Um no. I just really liked the name... " AND THE AWKWARDNESS ENSUES. Bleh.

Summary: Before leaving Vault 101, Jodie gives Butch her beloved BB gun to save his ma. Now, he's reflecting on how shit's been going since she left and how he's hell bent on returning the BB gun to his favorite little twerp. Butch/F!LW if you squint really hard.

Butch pulled the gun from beneath his cot gingerly. He handled it delicately. He hadn't used it once, since Jodie left. No one besides his mother knew of its existence, but she could've forgotten it awhile ago. Butch never thought to ask. He ran his finger along the barrel of the BB gun and closed his eyes, thinking of her face when she'd originally given it to him all those months ago. It'd been eighteen months, two weeks, and seven days now, actually. Although, its not like he was counting.

Butch missed the twerp. He liked to think that they'd been pretty damn good friends. He never really meant it when he teased her and told her that he hated her. He hoped she knew that. The only reason he did those things to her was because it was more entertaining than doing them to Amata. Amata took everything too seriously, but Jodie would tease back and be playful and she was a hell of a lot better at comebacks than Amata. Jodie even let him copy her notes for class more than once. They'd sit in the cigar lounge in comfortable silence as he copied down formulas for calculating electrical currents. She sat with him sometimes in the diner too when Paul and Wally had detention and they'd talk about Grognack and argue back and forth (with the occasional insult toward the others' mother) about whether or not Grognack was better than the Black Orchid.

(Note: The Black Orchid is from Adventure Comics 428 by DC Comics and the cover is a flipped replica of ¡La Fantoma!. Herp Derp)

She would always be right, Grognack was better than the Black Orchid. He only took the side of The Black Orchid because she had a nice ass. So did Jodie. But he'd never let her know this.

He flipped the BB gun over and traced the carved initials with his pinky finger. Things had gotten exponentially worse since Jodie and the Doc had left the Vault. They did the undoable, the impossible. It changed everything. Amata and Susie started talking. Then Christine, that asian broad, joined in. Naturally, Butch became curious. By the time he requested to know what the fuck was going on, Freddy was already a part of it. Amata allowed Freddy to fill him in. And the rebels were born. Although he disliked Amata quite a lot, hell he could call her the most uptight bitch he knew seeing as he didn't know any other bitch as uptight as Amata, he had to give her some credit. Jodie would have been proud.

The day of her great escape was the day the radroach infestation in the vault decided to worsen itself. Whether or not this was a coincidence, he couldn't give five fucks. What he did give a fuck about though, was that Jodie was the reason he could muster enough bravery to kick radroach ass and save his ma. She disregarded all of what he'd done to her in the past- hell she didn't even use his vulnerability against him- and she handed him her only weapon besides the baseball bat in her other hand. She patted his shoulder and gave him that sweet smile that reassured him. She turned swiftly and sprinted away, now holding her bat with both hands. He made himself a silent promise as he ran to the aid of his ma.

The initials read "J.F.". The corners of Butch's lips twitched, revealing a ghost of a smile. He placed the BB gun down and pushed it back under his cot.

"I'll see you again, twerp. I promise." he whispered.

And he meant it. He'd return her gun and he'd repay her.

* * *

Read & Review. You know the drill.


End file.
